Percy Jackson and the Underland Chronicles
by Devil-Warrior99
Summary: Percy and his friends discover a land unknown to the gods. Gregor's will to return to the Underland is tested by it's new threat. Post COC, Post TLO but Pre TLH Rated T because of possible death and the general darkness at times.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Underland Chronicles, everything here belongs to their respective owners. Don't own, don't Sue. Please?_

**Chapter 1**

_ Bartholomew of Sandwich stood on Mount Olympus in front of Zeus and Apollo. Zeus had an interesting expression on his face, a combination of boredom and amusement like he had just noticed an ant charging at him and was deciding Whenether or not to kill it or leave it as it was. Apollo was quite more distressed then Zeus. Apollo was usually a happy god. But now was not one of the times he would play one of his famously (bad) quick poems or haikus. The reason being was his son Bartholomew was quite angry and he feared Zeus would dispose of him at any moment._

_Bartholomew of Sandwich, on the other hand, was furious and seemed oblivious to the dangers of being angry in Zeus's general direction. In reality he did indeed know the danger but at this point he did not even care._

"_Zeus!" He raged. "Are you happy now? My wife is dead! My children are dead! My home is gone! I have nothing left! You could have helped me, you could have helped them. Why?"_

_Apollo fervently tried to calm his son "Now, now Bartholomew I know you are upset but one should always show proper respect to Lord Zeus."_

_Zeus calmly spoke "Listen to your father Bartholomew. With the lightning bolt I keep clenched in my hand I could reduce you to dust without even trying. Perhaps you should nicer to me."_

"_To Hades with that, what do I have to live for? Everything I love is gone. And it's your fault! I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" He all but screamed at Zeus and Apollo. "You may have the upper hand now but mark these words I will have revenge. You two shall pay for what you have done!"_

_There was a gasp from the two. No mortal had been so violently disrespectful to them. But then Zeus laughed._

"_Oh that is hilarious!" he chocked out. "A mortal like you defeating us gods. Sure you may be a Demigod but just my true form will utterly destroy you without a trace. The idea is hilarious. Ha ha ha!" Zeus laughed at the demigod knowing full well that the demigod could do nothing. It would be centuries before another demigod would show Zeus the value of respecting their children. _

_Apollo, however, had the gift of prophecy and while he was mysteriously blocked by something from seeing the results of this exchange he knew it would not be good. He tried to say a warning but the sting of his son's words stayed. Even after so many demigod children it was still so sad when something like this happened._

_Zeus finally stopped laughing, regained his regal posture and said to the angry demigod "Go. Never Return. While funny, your words were blasphemous and you are forever banished from Mount Olympus."_

_Bartholomew walked away. Unless you were looking for it you wouldn't notice anything wrong. Even if you were you would be hard pressed to describe how you knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the reddish tint of his skin, or the way his fists remained balled. Perhaps if you were really perceptive you would have noticed his body shook a bit. _

_Bartholomew knew one thing above all. He was going to get revenge. He didn't know how or care how but he knew that he was._

_Most of the story will be in modern times but the first few chapters will revolve around Bartholomew._

_Reviews would make me quite happy but don't stress yourself._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Underland Chronicles, everything here belongs to their respective owners. Don't own, don't Sue. Please?_

_Chapter 2_

_Bartholomew was not alone anymore. He had searched Britain for years and had come up with many demigods angry at their parents. Bartholomew was a gifted speaker even amongst the children of Apollo. He became their moral and spiritual leader while they were led in state manners by a Roman demigod of Jupiter named Regalio Caius Petillius. Gathering the demigods they left to find the one demigod who could help them._

_Daedalus._

_The child of Athena greeted them warmly and upon hearing of their plan agreed quickly. He too had lost family and sympathized with them. Likewise he had no love for the gods after Athena's branding of him. He led them though the labyrinth below the city that would one day be called New York. A great cavern system lay there and there was some magic, an ancient magic that would not be remembered for some time guarded it from the eyes of the Olympians._

_That was not to say there were not troubles there. Giant animals lived there and did not like these strange beings from the Overland. However the demigods found a fertile piece of land and managed to defeat the original inhabitants, giant moles. They were known throughout the Underland as it would be known as killers for what was assumed genocide but the demigods survived and founded a city. The Roman demigods under Julius used the land to found a city which would be their new Roma, and they called it Regalia._

_The Greek demigods for the most part founded smaller colonies, Greeks as a rule are less centralized and these small colonies resembled the original Greek city-states. The most successful was founded by a son of Poseidon and was known as the Fount._

_The Demigods flourished and prospered allying with natives, especially the giant bats known as fliers. They taught the language of English to the natives rather than Greek or Latin both to further distance them from their parents but also because they were British and thus all knew English._

_Bartholomew was happy, for a time. But one day he went mad as Daedalus had done. The Greeks in his colony sent him to Regalia for treatment. They seemed to purge him of it however a week later they found him writing on the walls in a playroom for children. His writing, which intrigued the children, was turned into a nursery rhyme. Worried about the fate of one of their leaders the Regalians put him in a blank room while various doctors tried to find the problem. But he continued and wrote everywhere he could. His visions, his mad visions, because of his heritage would all come true. The Regalians begged him to eat and drink but he could not, the important prophecies came near the end, he saw a warrior, a human thing of mad rage… no a boy. From the Overland. He desperately wrote down the poems and visions in his head of the warrior from above, the son of the sun. Bartholomew felt some connection to this boy, not just from both beings sons of the sun. But rather knowing the rage against the world that he would face, he knew he would one day this boy would hate him, he cared not if it meant he would save all that he had created._

_The Regalians knew none of this. All they knew was that after three days he died of dehydration after completely filling the blank rooms with visions and prophecies._

_So what do you think? I'm probably going to modern times next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Underland Chronicles, everything here belongs to their respective owners. Don't own, don't Sue._

_Chapter 3_

The car was full of noise. Gregor's dad happily played games with Boots and Lizzie. Gregor's mom would sometimes put something in the conversation but was mostly silent. Gregor could not even bring himself to put in that much effort.

The family was returning to New York for a family vacation. Gregor knew his mom was worried that he would try and go back to the Underland. He wasn't going to. No matter how much he wanted to he promised his mother hundreds of times he would not. He also promised himself once.

"Gregor," a little voice chirped next to him. Boots had only recently learned to say his name correctly after several years, "are we almost there?" she said excitedly.

Gregor gave a fake smile "Yea, we'll be there soon Boots."

Boots went back to her game and Gregor went back to his thoughts. Despite what his mother thought Gregor had no intention of returning to the Underland, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Percy thought as he dodged around the aisle from the basilisk's fiery breath. Grover was evacuating the mortals from the grocery while he was distracting the basilisk, or rather running around trying to keep the basilisk from killing him while still keeping it away from the mortals. Percy uncapped Riptide and prepared to unleash the brilliant strategy of jumping out and charging the giant fire-breaking poisonous lizard with his sword.

Brilliant.

It was just a simple trip to the grocery why did the monsters go after him? He knew he was being unfair, that not having one monster attack since the war with Kronos was pretty lucky but come on, your obituary should never say "died fighting lizard in grocery store".

Percy felt the basilisk near the aisle he had ducked behind. He tensed Riptide b and readied to strike having no clue where he was supposed to strike the giant lizard. As if on cue Annabeth's voice came from the other side of the basilisk, "Percy, strike for the neck!" The basilisk, confused looked around trying to find the invisible Annabeth. This was all the distraction Percy needed and he leapt out at the basilisk with riptide. He had underestimated the speed of the basilisk though which whipped it's head around and spewed fire at him at point-blank. It moved in to eat what it thought was it's charred food.

And Percy sliced through its neck causing it to burst into dust temporarily as all monsters do after they are destroyed, leaving behind its tail as a spoil of war. Percy called out to Annabeth "The curse of Achilles really comes in handy sometimes." He was just glad the basilisk tried using fire instead of poison. He didn't know if the curse of Achilles protected against poison and he was happy he didn't have to find out.

As Annabeth took off her cap causing her to come back into sight Grover walked over to them and saw the basilisk's tail. Instead of looking happy at the sight for some reason he still looked nervous. He nervously bleated, "Guys we should probably go. Now." Percy, surprised, asked "Why? We won and I didn't see any other monsters."

Annabeth and Grover looked at each other giving Percy the feeling that they knew something he didn't. Percy hated that look; something bad always followed it.

Annabeth look at Percy and said "Percy, we didn't want to worry you so soon after the war with Kronos but monsters have started reforming much sooner than they normally would."

Percy went through confusion, anger, and then worry in the span of 5 seconds but he decided they should get out of there first. "Alright let's go, we can talk about it more later. Besides I'm sure none of want to get on TV as a criminal… again."

Annabeth and Grover agreed and they left, not five minutes after they left news reporters and police cars were at the scene, the mist convincing them it was a "chemical fire". As they nonchalantly walked away from the scene they saw a pack of Scythian dracanae coming in on them.

Percy didn't want them to attack the mortals nearby and knew he had to lead them away. As the Scythian dracanae moved in to surround their supposed prey Percy saw a loose piece of rock and used his small control over the earth to create a mini-earthquake breaking open the rock, leading into darkness. The three jumped into the darkness followed by the Scythian dracanae.

Inside the darkness all of them fell… and fell… and fell, how far was this place?

Percy mind tumbled as he fell, his father was Poseidon a rival of Zeus the Sky God and so the falling from the sky thing was terrifying at first for him but after a while he managed to get control of himself and tried to look for Annabeth and Grover but saw only darkness.

Suddenly Percy felt the presence of water, "Yes!" Percy thought "If there is water then we won't die in the crash." He called to the nymph of the water and found nothing. Percy recoiled, how was there water without a nymph. Still if it was water he should be able to control it, nymph or no nymph.

He hoped.

He focused on the water and used it to snatch himself Grover and Annabeth in a large protective bubble. The Scythian dracanae were not so lucky, he hoped he had imagined things but it looked as if they were eaten by a giant sea serpent. Grover and Annabeth were talking, talking to each other, possibly talking to him, but he was concentrating as hard as he could to bring them to land that he could not hear them.

Eventually they managed to reach land where Percy collapsed on the shore too tired to keep moving. He felt Annabeth and Grover grab his arms and promptly fell unconscious.

_Sorry about the delay. Chapters will come out much sooner now. I will be flipping between the focuses of Percy and Gregor by chapter with a few chapters being told by other characters. Reviews would be nice but do not stress yourself._


End file.
